A Special Ice Cream Discount
by Aria Br
Summary: "I'm sorry, are you Lucy from Fairy Tail?" He asked. Lucy nodded happily and proudly. "Yes, that's me! Do you know me? Am I that famous? You want to give me a special discount?"/Lucy really wanted Ice Cream that badly. But it all ruined because of... TEAM NATSU! When she really disappointed because of team Natsu, Natsu found out a way to cheer her up.


_**Hey there! **_

_**I'm new here.**_

_**I hope you wouldn't mind reviewing this story after reading it.**_

_**And pardon my wrong grammars! I'm not really good at it, so if I made mistakes, I hope you forgive me! (Plus if the characters out of character, I'm really sorry nya~(I got a 'standard' for Writing, at middle school plus my mix spelling, since my school is a New Zealand school and I like american spelling better.. so yeah. X'D)**_

_**Oh yeah, and Fairy Tail isn't mine. It's Hiro Mashima's. But this story is mine!**_

_**And the cover is 95tifany's. I asked her/his permission to use it.**_

_**Hope you enjoy reading.**_

_**Jellal.**_

* * *

**A Special Ice Cream Discount**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**ASICD © Jellal**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy was sitting there near the bar, alone. Natsu was gone with Happy, seems that he got a perfect job for him. The job that Natsu took is a job to destroy a restaurant. The owner refused to sell it, so he wanted someone to destroy it. He's not that strong so he asked for wizards' help. Obviously, he asked Lucy to come with him, but she denied.

She wanted to be alone.

It's not like she had a mood swing or something like that. She's _angry_. No, angry isn't the right word to describe what she's feeling right now. _Disappointed. _

Okay, it started yesterday when she was walking around the city. The new Deluxe Ice Cream Restaurant just opened a few days ago. She was excited and came inside. But something uncommon happened.

"_Whoah, it's the new ice cream restaurant! I bet it's expensive… I better give it a try," Lucy said with a happy voice. She came inside the restaurant that decorated by frills, mirror, metal and golden color. _

_She looked happy, but a teenage boy ruined it just by a few minutes. He's a good-looking man with black hair but he has blue bright eyes. Almost like Mira's. "I'm sorry, are you Lucy from Fairy Tail?" He asked._

_Lucy nodded happily and proudly. "Yes, that's me! Do you know me? Am I that famous? You want to give me a special discount?" She asked confidently. She actually hoped that the boy knows her and give her a special discount since she's from the well-known Fairy Tail. You know Lucy, she's a confident girl from the guild in that town._

_That teenage boy shook his head. He looked serious. "I know you. But I'm very sorry, you better get yourself out from here," he spoke. It seems like he doesn't like me, Lucy thought at first. The Celestial Mage was shocked. She couldn't even speak a single word. She gripped her blue skirt. _

_He smiled and walked away. The Heartfilia girl was confused. _What the hell is going on? _She thought. But then the good-looking boy came back and showed her a piece of paper. _

"_Well, Heartfilia-san. You are from Team Natsu, am I correct?" He questioned her. Lucy nodded hesitantly. He continued, "Your team is a known for a bad luck team. If just a single person from that team came here, sure they will destroy our building and we HOPE that thing wouldn't happen. We prohibited any of those members from that team to came here." The boy announced seriously._

_Lucy Heartfilia couldn't believe this. She was so shocked that she had to walk away. She came out from the restaurant with anger—disappointed. Her Ice Cream. No discount. _

_Screw you, Team Natsu!_

Mirajane Strauss appeared before her. She set her best smile and took a glass of orange juice. "Ara, Lucy. Why are you mumbling alone? Aren't you with Natsu and Happy? I saw them took a job," she greeted Lucy with a beautiful smile.

The owner of 10 golden keys turned her head around so she could she Mira. Then she sighed. "Yes, I supposed so… but I'm so disappointed, Mira. And Angry. I don't know. It's just hard to explain!"

The Take-Over mage stopped whatever she's doing and concentrate on Lucy. "What happened?"

Lucy was so embarrassed to tell her so she started mumbling. "_Erm_… _Ano_… I…yesterday…,"

Mira laughed a little. "Relax Lucy. I'm not going to hurt you." She whispered gently. Lucy gathered her courage and told her about yesterday. Mirajane nodded and smiled understandingly.

"Ara… so that's what happened. It's kind of sweet and funny, you know Lucy," she giggled. Lucy's face reddened.

"No _it's not! _Mira, I hate this!" Lucy exclaimed. She sighed once more and covered her face with both her hands.

Mirajane apologized. "Sorry, I don't know that this problem is so serious for you, Lucy. You want me to come with you?"

The girl with blonde hair blinked. _It's not a bad idea…_ but she refused. "Sorry Mira-san. It won't work."

She smiled. The silver-haired girl smiled. "You wouldn't know if you haven't try it, Lucy. But anyway, he's coming," Mirajane pointed at the guild's door. Lucy was looking at Mira with puzzled expression, but then she head something.

"Yo Lucy! I'm back from my mission! How's everyone?" The only fire dragon slayer in Fairy Tail guild grinned. Happy was following Natsu and chuckled.

He flied around Lucy, spread his white-furry wings. "Lucy~ I miss you!"

Lucy stood up. "I DON'T MISS YOU AND PISS OFF NATSU!" She blurted out and ambled. Happy looked at Lucy with blurred expression. But she turned her head around, "And one more thing. I quitted the stupid TEAM _you _made!" Then she walked away.

"Natsu… what happened to Lucy?" Happy cried out.

Natsu wouldn't know. But surely Mira will tell him. "I don't know Happy! Is she mad or somethin'?" He turned around to Mira.

Happy was really panicked. "She quitted our team, Natsu! This is bad, we should chase her or—" but the silver-hair mage held his tail.

Mirajane snickered. "Promise me if I told you her problem, you would solve it?" She raised her pinky finger. Seems like the take over mage wanted to have a pinky-swear with the fire dragon slayer.

Salamander was really puzzled. "What the hell?"

But without doubt, Happy nodded. "I promise!" He said and raised his blue hands. The Dragen Slayer raised his eyebrows and glared at Happy. They should know what is exactly Lucy's problem then they would help her. But then Natsu gave up. He really wanted know what happened.

Natsu crossed his hands and pouted, "Kay, I promise. Yeah so what is it?"

The sweet maid whispered, "Okay so yesterday, Lucy—"

**~ASpecialIceCreamDiscount~**

"Damn Natsu, I hate him. Damn Team that he made. Damn the ice cream shop!" Lucy cursed as she opened her apartment door. She sighed and laid down on bed.

_I really like ice cream but I never told anyone before… I'm so happy that I finally eat some deluxe Ice Cream that I used to eat, but then…? _She mumbled to herself. She tried to distract herself anything besides 'Natsu' ''Team' 'Fairy Tail' and the other words that connected to it. But honestly, that girl wouldn't last long.

Lucy was so bored. She opened her room door and walked outside. The girl saw the man that usually greets her wasn't there. Like she care about them. She walked further. Lucy planned to disguised as somebody else and came through the restaurant when she saw something unusual. Something... familiar. Like she has deja vu.

The restaurant was destroyed, with just woods and other stuffs there. She had this feelings before…

"Here," she heard a voice from her back. She turned around, and Natsu held an Ice Cream. "I hate this restaurant. They pick their customers when they know they should've not."

She couldn't blink. She was surprised. But without hesitation, Natsu let her have the ice cream. "Eat it."

Lucy slowly lick the ice cream. The strawberry ice cream that Natsu gave her. It tastes delicious. And it's warm somehow. _Okay.. that's weird.. _she thought. She couldn't understand where's this warm came from.

"As you know, this is not free." He grinned. Lucy averted her eyes. She was embarrassed.

"Etto… I will pay you," she said with a burned red face.

Natsu laughed happily. "Pay it by joining our team again. It's a special discount for you!" He announced and held her hands.

Lucy felt warm. She finally knew where the warm came from. It came from _him_. _This is really a special ice cream discount._

* * *

_**A/N : Oh my God! Pardon my wrong grammar and stuffs, I'm not really good with it! (And yet I'm still making this stupid story, I'm so sorry!)**  
_

_**I hope you guys wouldn't my reviewing? I worked this idea instantly and I hoped it's not as bad as I think.. Ah, who cares! Well yeah..**_

_**Remember to review gently! I'm not very good with my grammar and the other (typo, out of character and etc.)**_

_**I would like to see what you think about my first story (in English)!**_

_**Tell me if I should write more English story or not. I'm looking forward for your comments and reviews!**_

_**Thank you very much. **_

_**Jellal.**_


End file.
